Support is requested for three and one-half months of full-time research in Brazil during summer, 1973. In addition, a portion of the research grants request is allocated to the analysis of field data in Ann Arbor during the academic year 1973-74. Three months of the proposed research period will be spent in Arembepe, Bahia, Brazil, a community of ocean-going fishermen where I carried out social anthropological field work in summers 1962, 1964, and 1965. My major objective is to assess social, economic, demographic and nutritional changes in the community which have accompanied a fundamental alteration in the productive technology of the local fishing industry--the addition of outboard motors. A further aim is to explore immediate and potential long-term effects on the community of the opening of a factory only two miles from Arembepe. To assess, through analysis both of qualitative and quantitative data, specific changes during the past eight years, I propose to repeat, when possible, for all households a detailed, but open-ended, interview schedule completed for each of the 159 households in Arembepe in 1964. The proposed research will contribute to several interests of contemporary anthropologists and other social scientists: the study of individual and community adjustment to poverty, analysis of micro-evolutionary changes, and ecological anthropological approaches to complex societies.